


Fictitious Relationship

by OrionMoka



Series: It Started With a Fanction [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Author Notes, Everyone in SHINRA is reading this, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Someone in SHINRA, someone near them -because that’s the only way they’d have enough information to base this on- is writing fanfiction about the top tier SOLDIER. Self-insert fanfiction with all four of them as the boyfriends.





	Fictitious Relationship

        In the deep recesses of the SHINRA net, Zack stumbled across something that made his blood boil. He looks into it some more, and finds a whole archive of it. It excites him, but he has to hide it to keep it for himself. If the others found out… he wasn’t sure how they’d react. It was too precious. Precious.

        Unfortunately for Zack, he lives in Angeal’s apartment. So when Zack is out on a mission, Agneal is using their shared laptop. After accidentally closing a website he needed, he happens to see a the same website filling up their browsing history and makes the mistake of clicking on it, curiosity be damned. What he finds is… disturbing. But he can’t ignore it. It makes his heart-rate spike. He doesn’t tell Zack he’s seen it, when the Pup comes back, too ashamed to be monitoring what the youngest First is doing online. But he tells Genesis, because the auburn knows something is eating away at him and they’ve shared everything since they were kids.

        Genesis is… delighted. Not only did he get to tease Angeal about how the burly First found it, it was actually  _ good.  _ Normally this kind of thing only went one direction but this had so many interesting points. He spends every meeting with his PHS hidden inside his prized copy of  _ Loveless, _ reading page after page of the website. When he feels satisfied enough it wont take any typical turns or overused plot twists, he takes it to Sephiroth’s office, and starts reading aloud.

        Sephiroth is… mildly intrigued, in the beginning. Then doubly so, and then incredibly interested. It’s enthralling. Every single piece adds to the relationships in it, good and bad. It’s extremely well written, even the punctuated accents for different characters. There’s much more to it than he expected.

        Over the course of two weeks, they’ve read through all of the available content in the archive. Zack, after stumbling into his office in the middle of Genesis reading a new one, joins them. And then Angeal is wondering what they’re all up to, and they include him in the little read-aloud sessions. So it’s a new routine for everyone to show up in Sephiroth’s apartment and listen when another one shows up.

        All because someone in SHINRA, someone  _ near _ them because that’s the only way they’d have enough information to base this on, is writing fanfiction about the top tier SOLDIER. Self-insert fanfiction with all four of them as boyfriends. With the four of them still testing the addition of a fifth. Going on dates. Having movie nights. And so far, it’s been completely platonic with the main character. Only Zack’s character has even kissed them. The only sex, and the sex scenes are  _ damn fine, _ is between the four of them, Seph, GenGen, Geal, and Pup, when the self-insert isn’t there because they’ve all got pent up sexual frustration from holding back around the  _ barely underage  _ main character. It’s two months to the birthday when they get to have sex.

        It’s not even real, and they find themselves seriously looking forward to fucking. 

        Finding fanfiction about themselves is not surprising really, but this is just so. Damn. Good.  _ Genesis _ is impressed with the writing ability, Angeal admires the detail. Zack is enthusiastic about the incorporation into their foursome because most fanfictions are all about the sex and this is  _ not.  _ Well, not entirely. It’s definitely not innocent. But it’s clearly written as an actual relationship, with problems and fights and this  _ thing _ everyone in the comments calls  _ fluff.  _

        Sephiroth… Sephiroth likes it so much he wants to find the author. He wants to find the person who can imagine these things and  _ actually do them _ . Maybe have them watch until they’re old enough to participate. They all agree.

        Except they hit a wall.

        The media department refuses to track the account. The entire office is reading it. And then the author notes start to change with the next post, and they realise the entire media office has contact with the author.

**A/N:**

**So the fearsome foursome are apparently hunting me. SHINRAs IT department is legit protecting my ID right now. XP**

        And the next.

**A/N:**

**Just realised that means they’re reading this. O.o**

**Hi Zack.**

        They get excited because it’s someone that knows Zack. Except everyone knows Zack. So they’re back to square one.

**A/N:**

**You know, this whole thing started because of an accident. I doubt the General even remembers it.**

        It’s almost like they’re being teased. Which, they are. The author knows they’re looking and is dropping hints. Genesis worries their intentions might not be clear, and gives the IT department a letter for the author.

**A/N:**

**IT department passed on a letter today. It’s hand-written. From GenGen. XD**

        GenGen is the nickname the self-insert character gives Genesis. They marvel over the fact that this person is imagining an entire relationship with them, down to the smallest details of Zack being self-conscious about his hair. He is, actually, but he never talks about that. It’s almost scary, but the whole thing with the self-insert is so damn innocent they want to make it real.

**A/N:**

**Someone asked about the accident. It was a rainy day. Turks are assholes.**

        They worry about the insult, about the Turks finding the author first, but they needn’t have. Zack skims the comments and points out that one of them is obviously Reno, given the consistent “yo” at the end of each sentence.

        And then things take a turn for the worse, because the  _ yo _ moves from the comments to the notes.

**A/N:**

**So I got a beta reader.**

**BETA: ‘sup yo.**

**Turns out he’s a Turk that likes my work. lol.**

**BETA: Careful there yo.**

**Looks damn fine in the suit. Should I write Turk fics now? ^_^**

**BETA: Fuck ya, you wit’ Bossman would be hot AF**

**Hey, [your name here] is not legal yet!**

        It means Reno know who the author is. Reno knows the author. Reno knows  _ what the author looks like. _ Which is more than they can say, because they can’t tell if the author is male or female. The few smut scenes are between the four of them, never the self-insert character. All of them are definitely gay, so they can only hope it’s a guy. 

        When they confront Reno, he refuses to budge. Much like the IT department. He only admits to being the beta reader. When they push harder, he supplies that he’s the one posting. The author writes on paper and Reno types it and uploads.

        When they try to follow him around to spot the author, all they get is another note in the posts.

**A/N:**

**Hey SOLDIER-boys, stop messing with my beta. He started this, stupid leaky stairwell.**

**BETA: That SOOO wasn’ my fault yo. You’s totally not payin ‘ttention yeah.**

        And if that isn’t a hint, they don’t know what is. Sephiroth wracks his brain trying to sort through the numerous accidents he’d been involved in inside the stairwells. On rainy days. Leaky stairwell. That narrows it to a handful of people. The staircase is notoriously slippery when wet. The roof access door leaks when it rains and it drips slowly down all seventy flights of stairs. Unfortunately, the number of such incidents involving Reno is _all of them._ But the list has narrowed down.

        This time, Angeal writes the letter, because he’s curious.

**A/N:**

**Sides hurt. From laughing. So hard.**

**‘Geal wrote me. They’re serious. This isn’t real.**

**BETA: If they fuckin’ touch u yo…**

**What if I want them to?**

**BETA:...**

**Tbh I’m terrified rn**

**BETA: They betta treat u right. Swear I’ll take’m out if they don**

**Puppy what do I do?**

        Zack writes the next letter, because that was clearly directed at him.

        And then something happens, something wonderful. Because the next note has Zack in a gibbering mess because he  _ knows who it is, _ and  _ why didn’t Spiky TELL ME?! _

        And Zack is gone. Just, disappears he’s moving so fast. They weren’t expecting it, so he made it into the stairs before they reacted. All that’s left to do is study the latest author’s note and try to figure out what had happened.

**_A/N:_ **

**_Sorry. I’m just an angry little chocobo the Puppy kissed one time._ **

 

**_\---------------Actual Author Note-------------------------_ **

**A/N: If you want to write a sequel, add it to the series! <3**


End file.
